


Eizen Kinkshames Velvet

by phalarope (mniotilta)



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mniotilta/pseuds/phalarope
Summary: and also Zaveid
minor Zestiria spoilers re: Eizen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yboiveth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/gifts).



FIRSTLY Velvet eated the monster with her monster crab hand. She was hunger and it was lunch time. fruit sallad uymmu tummy.   
  
She straighened her body an looked around, there was her friends, and then eizen, staring at her. He had the most advanced eyeliner ever. A level seven goth.   
  
"Um, that's vore," Eizen said, in a deep voice. "I'm kinkshaming you."  
  
Rokurou shoved pretzels into his mouth. He was hungry too. thEY WERE salty  
  
"what" said vevlvet  
  
"that's kinkshameing," he said, putting more eyeliner on. level eight goth. "unexepectable. i can't be friends with you if you are voring. i'm gonna call the morality police"  
  
oscar, he was there suddenly, "did somebody call my name?" eh said. i just got distracted cause i saw a woodpecker outsinde and i'm writing about that instead of finishing this fic   
  
"yes" said eizen, "arrest her for voring."  
  
"you can't stop me from voring" said velvet, who arm, large. she used her hand to steal rokurous' pretels. they were delicious and tasted like her tears. "i am unstobbile and unkinkshamabble so fuck you dad"  
  
oscar leaped across magilou's body, she was lying on the ground pretending to be a snake.   
  
"magilou stop being a furry or i will kinkshame you too" eizen was now putting on mascara. he was beautiful.  
  
this is when the plot tiwst occorred because oszcar picked up handcuffs out of his pocket and advance  on to velvet. eizen yell loudky  
  
"NO HANDCUFFS" he got even louder when oscar pulled out some roape "no that i sALSO WRONG i can't believe the morality police hired you. i'm leaving this party fuck off" he said and travelled into the future through a wormhole

* * *

in the future, he was there, eizen. and then he sae that anothe rperson had travelled from the future. it was... zaveid. eizen was emotion to see him, but then he got mad and angry and furiously scribbed more eyliner into his face until he was the most goth ever goth to goth.   
  
ZAV EID HE SAID in a voice  
  
"hello eizen!" said zaceieid. "it is long time no see"  
  
"where is your shirt"  
  
"i lost it during the future"  
  
eizen was angry. he kinkshamed zaveid by kicking him. but zaveid wa slike, hey isn't this bdsm, that's a kink, and eizen was so angry he kinkshamed himself and he turned into a dragon the end

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't allow myself to fix any of the typos i made i think it improved upon this experience


End file.
